Algo especial, inolvidable
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Se descubrió nerviosa ante aquella cita que ella misma había concertado casi por casualidad. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había cometido el dulce error de quedar una vez más con Noah Puckerman tras todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.


**Título:** Algo especial, inolvidable  
><strong>Idioma:<strong> Español  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Ninguno.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Quick (Quinn centric). Future fic.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, es propiedad de la cadena FOX y sus creadores y bla, bla, bla... 

* * *

><p><strong>Algo especial, inolvidable<strong>

.

La caja de madera reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche, con una serenidad añeja que le retorcía el estómago en un nudo de culpabilidad. Nunca antes había abierto su tapa de madera de roble, oscura y pesada; ni siquiera para su graduación o el baile de fin de curso. Allí descansaban las joyas que alguna vez habían pertenecido a su madre, e incluso tan sólo la ínfima acción de posar los ojos sobre aquel cofre lacado con olor a _la antigua Quinn_ le atormentaba de un modo tan sutil como lacerante.

_No puedes seguir así__. Tienes que comenzar de nuevo. Nunca llegarán tiempos mejores si te encierras en el pasado, si te encierras en la cajita de madera…_

Una fina capa de terciopelo rojo cubría por completo el interior del joyero. En él descansaban reliquias tales como un broche de oro, varios collares con incrustaciones de piedras y las alianzas de boda de sus padres. Tomando aire, cogió unos pendientes largos y dorados, rematados con dos pequeñas perlas blancas. Al mirarse en el espejo de su tocador descubrió que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido de seda en tonos ocres. Sonrió, y no dejó que el miedo se apoderase de sus pensamientos una vez más.

Se descubrió nerviosa, incluso excitada, ante aquella cita que ella misma había concertado casi por casualidad. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había cometido el dulce error de quedar una vez más con Noah Puckerman tras todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Quizá se trataba del modo en que se había identificado con el joven hacía un par de días, tras su efímero encuentro en el supermercado, cuando ambos habían descubierto que sus vidas habían tomado caminos similares. El joven, al igual que ella, había escogido quedarse en Ohio, y ahora trabajaba en el club de campo de Lima, situado a las afueras del pueblo. Quinn no alcanzaba a comprender cómo no se habían visto durante todos aquellos meses, pero allí estaba Puck, sonriéndole, diciéndole que seguía tan guapa como siempre y confesándole que le echaba de menos. La joven no sabía qué clase de pensamiento peregrino le había empujado a sugerir un nuevo encuentro con el chico, pero allí estaba: balanceando las piernas con nerviosismo, dejando que el tacón de sus sandalias repiquetease contra el parqué de la habitación. Aquel sentimiento de alegría interior, desbordante e impetuoso, se asemejaba al de una niña loca por estrenar sus zapatos nuevos. Sólo que ella ansiaba poder estrenar sus ganas de vivir con la persona que le hacía sentir ese miedo neurasténico, tan similar al vértigo que invadía su cuerpo al asomarse a un acantilado, y a la vez le resultaba tan apacible como un campo de flores en primavera.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó finalmente con insistencia, y Quinn se levantó de un salto a abrir la puerta. Un último vistazo al salón, perfectamente ordenado… las cosas marchaban como la seda.

Tras la puerta le esperaba el causante de su agitación, luciendo tan inusualmente elegante como atractivo y con un ramo de rosas rojas entre las manos.

—Buenas noches —saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

Ella no contestó; simplemente, dejó la puerta entornada y le invitó a pasar.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca llegarías.

—Sólo me he retrasado un par de minutos —respondió él, a camino entre la extrañeza y la ternura, sin entender el pequeño chiste privado de la joven—. ¿Te gustan las flores?

—Me encantan, Noah. Eres muy amable.

Tomó el ramo con las manos trémulas y, acercando su rostro a las rosas, aspiró su dulce aroma. La joven se apresuró a buscar afanosamente un jarrón donde ponerlas en agua. Estaba segura de que lucirían preciosas sobre la mesa del salón.

—Cogeré tu chaqueta. Afuera hace frío.

Quinn sonrió con la emoción de una niña pequeña y se acercó a él, por primera vez sobrepasada por sus propias emociones y sintiéndose _pequeñita_. Quería mantener cierto misterio, comportarse como una mujer adulta… y aunque Noah tan sólo llevaba un par de minutos en su casa, ya había conseguido que ella se volviese adicta a su voz, sus pasos, su rostro. No se reconocía en aquel cuerpo, pero ya no le importaba. Era mil veces mejor que actuar de forma seria y cuadriculada, con esa barrera concisa y visible entre la sobriedad y la más mínima alteración…

Noah se acercó a Quinn para colocar la gabardina sobre sus hombros. El roce de las fuertes manos del chico contra su piel hizo que la joven cerrase los ojos por un momento y reprimiese un pequeño suspiro. No pudo evitar girarse, mordiendo su labio inferior para no cometer ninguna locura. No quería pecar de ingenua con alguien que conocía tan bien sus miedos y debilidades. Con alguien cuyo modo de ver la vida era tan contrario al suyo, aunque a la vez tan parecido…

—Tengo que agradecerte que hayas aceptado esta cita —las palabras salieron de su boca lentamente, como si le costase hilvanar una simple frase de ocho palabras—. Eres muy… amable.

—Ya es la segunda vez que me lo dices —los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban a la tenue luz de la lámpara que pendía del techo—. Y no tienes por qué seguir haciéndolo.

Trató de resistirse, pero no pudo, y unió sus labios a los del muchacho en un primer beso suave y lento que contrastaba con la rapidez de las emociones que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Miles de terminaciones nerviosas hicieron chiribitas durante una milésima de segundo, y luego todo adquirió un ritmo apasionado y cálido, casi turbador. Aunque Quinn se separó de Noah durante un instante para recuperar el aliento, sus labios volvieron a juntarse con impetuosidad en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

No quería esperar si el cielo estaba frente a ella.

Él agarró su cintura con fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar contra su boca. Ella acarició su corto cabello, despeinando aquella perfección calculada casi al milímetro para hacerla un poco más suya. Y por un instante se creyó a punto de caer redonda, embargada por aquel hormigueo que subía y bajaba desde la boca del estómago hasta su cerebro, explotando como fuegos artificiales.

_Es hora de empezar de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Hello there! Sé que llevo un largo tiempo alejada de FF (aunque no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta), y no creo que la situación vaya a cambiar demasiado durante los próximos meses... así que perdonad mis ausencias y mis locos oneshots de madrugada.<p>

¿Me creeríais si dijese que hice el primer borrador de este fic hace casi un año? Lo tenía escondido en un cajón y por fin me he decidido a reescribirlo en condiciones, porque Quick está comenzando a ser mi segunda gran OTP (aunque Klaine siempre será mi gran ship, _the one and only forevahh_) y me dio por pensar que tenía que dedicarles un oneshot en condiciones. (Espero que no me haya quedado muy horrible, son las 3 y media de la mañana, _piedaaaaaad_. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy escribiendo aquí)

Sólo me queda decir que espero que os guste, que los reviews son amor y todas esas cosillas que probablemente ya sabréis y a mí se me escapan ahora.

_Thanks for reading!_  
><strong>LMM<strong>


End file.
